


Here With You

by bcnedrah



Series: Malec Prompts [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, playful boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 21:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10396515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcnedrah/pseuds/bcnedrah
Summary: “Tired, darling?”“Hmm? Uh, yeah. Kinda a long day,” he replied, still rubbing at his neck.Magnus hummed in response. “Why don’t you go lay down for a moment. This is going to take me a while,” he nodded.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Malec Prompt - Alec and Magnus cuddling on the couch.

Magnus was cleaning potion bottles in the kitchen sink when he felt his wards allow someone into the apartment. He allowed his magic to trace back through the wards and smiled softly to himself. _Alexander_. Lifting a bottle up to the light, he examined the stubborn green residue that was stuck inside.

“Magnus?” Alec called out into the apartment.

“In the kitchen, darling.” Magnus dunked the bottle back into the soapy water in the sink and used a pipette cleaner to furiously scrub at the green residue. Heavy bootstrapped footsteps were followed by two careful hands coming to rest on his hips and a kiss to the side of his head, his boyfriend’s chin nuzzling close.

“Hey,” Alec more sighed than spoke into his ear, arms coming to wrap themselves fully around the warlock’s waist. Magnus leaned back against the chest pressed against his back and rested his head on the Shadowhunter’s shoulder to smile up at him.

“Hey, yourself,” he chuckled, brushing a kiss on Alec’s cheek before turning back to the glassware in the sink. 

Seeing the High Warlock of Brooklyn washing potion bottles by hand seemed so out of place for a man who literally teemed with magic. Alec moved to lean against the counter, facing his boyfriend. “Why are you washing these by hand? Why don’t you, just..,” he waved his hands in a mimic of Magnus’ hands when casting, “magic them clean?”

Huffing at Alec’s imitation of him, Magnus re-examined the potion bottle from before and nodded when he was satisfied it was clear of any residue. Placing the bottle to dry on the dish rack next to the sink, he asked, “How familiar are you with modern chemistry?” 

“That’s probably a better question for Izzy. The Clave never cared much once a Shadowhunter enters the Academy, unless they chose to specialize in something.”

“But you are aware of the general concept? Putting two elements together in order to form a reaction?” At Alec’s nod, he continued. “Potion making follows the same basic concepts, except I am using ingredients that can be slightly more volatile than your normal periodic table. 

“For example, I could clean this with magic,” he said, picking up a bottle tinged pink and letting his boyfriend examine it before placing it in the soapy water to clean it, “but any magic I used to clean it would still cling to the bottle. The next time I would go to brew a potion that magic would begin to interact with whatever I was making. I’ve had one too many potions explode on me because of that. As much as I hate doing things by hand, sometimes the mundane way is the best way.”

“Gotcha,” Alec said. With a grimace, he brought a hand up the rub at a kink in his neck. 

“Tired, darling?”

“Hmm? Uh, yeah. Kinda a long day,” he replied, still rubbing at his neck.

Magnus hummed in response. “Why don’t you go lay down for a moment. This is going to take me a while,” he nodded to the sink.

A slow grin made its way across his boyfriend’s face causing one to form as well on Magnus’ as well. Alec cupped both hands around Magnus’ face before leaning in to give him a slow kiss. Easing back, he smirked against the warlock’s mouth. “Yeah? I just may have to take you up on that.”

Magnus chuckled and elbowed his boyfriend away from him. “Go take your nap, Shadowhunter.”

The smirk stayed on Alec’s lips as he crossed behind Magnus to make his way to the living room couch, his hands trailing along his boyfriend’s waist only to stop and playfully pinch his butt cheek. “Alexander!” Magnus gasped in shock, glaring at Alec over his shoulder.

Alec simply shrugged as he walked backwards out of the kitchen. Making his way to the living room, he shrugged out of his gear jacket and laid it across the back of the couch. Rolling his shoulders to help work out some of the kinks, he flopped down on the couch, grimacing when his long legs were unable to fully stretch out. “Ugh,” he called back to Magnus, closing his eyes, “why don’t they make couches that you can actually fully stretch out when lying down?” When he felt the couch shifting below him and his legs finally having the room to stretch out without cramping, he grinned. “Thank you!”

“You’re welcome,” floated back from the kitchen. The sounds of Magnus humming to himself and clinking glassware coming from the kitchen and the late afternoon sun coming from the balcony windows combined to create a peaceful ambiance for the Shadowhunter. Shifting more comfortably into the couch – he could have sworn Magnus made it softer as well as longer – Alec allowed himself to relax and drifted somewhere between wakefulness and the arms of Morpheus. 

Alec wasn’t sure how long it had been – minutes, hours – when the noises in the kitchen stopped and he felt Magnus gently shaking him. “Come on, darling, lift up.” Alec groaned and pushed himself onto his elbows, allowing his boyfriend to take a seat on the couch. Once Magnus was settled in with remote in hand and arm draped across the back of the couch, Alec collapsed back into the couch and rested his head on his boyfriend’s lap, snuggling against the soft fabric of his pants. 

“Is this velvet?” he asked without opening his eyes. 

“Suede,” Magnus replied, eyes glued to the TV Guide as he searched for something to watch. His hand came down on Alec’s head to absently pass his fingers through the dark strands. “So, no drooling.”

Alec’s snort soon turned to a hum of appreciation as the warlock’s repetitive motions chased away the last of the tension from his body. He found himself alternating between snuggling into Magnus’ thigh and chasing his fingers as they carded through his hair. Above him a deep chuckle caused him to crack an eye, looking into glowing cat’s eyes.

“Do I have a boyfriend or should I let Chairman Meow know I’ve adopted another cat?” Alec shifted from his side to his back to glare fully at the man above him. “Oh, do stop glaring, Alexander,” Magnus cajoled, smoothing a fingertip across the creases that had formed on his forehead. “You are much too young to develop lines on your face.”

Alec rolled his eyes before catching the hand stroking his forehead with both of his. Focusing on the hand in front of him, he began tracing both thumbs from the center of Magnus’ palm and radiated out across his fingertips, taking note of the lack of rings. It looked… wrong. 

“Why aren’t you wearing your rings?” he asked, tipping his head back to stare at his boyfriend.

Magnus, who had his head propped up on the arm that was resting on the armrest, smiled softly down at his boyfriend’s curious face. “Rings and washing dishes don’t mix,” he said, lacing their fingers together. “There’s a risk of the ring falling down the drain or the water damaging the ring. I should think you would know this. Don’t you do the same with your Lightwood family ring?”

“I wouldn’t know,” Alec replied, bringing their joined hands to rest on his chest over his heart. “Dad still has it. It’s only supposed to go to me when he dies.”

“Ahh, I see. I thought you simply didn’t wear it due to being an archer. I simply assumed you carried it around on a necklace or kept it stashed away somewhere.”

“Stashed away on my father’s hand in Idris,” Alec retorted in a self-deprecating humor. The distance between Idris and the New York Institute had not helped the strained relationship between Alec and Robert Lightwood. 

“Now, darling, that simply won’t do,” Magnus said, cradling the archer’s head as he leaned down to brush a kiss on his forehead. Alec closed his eyes and squeezed the hand in his, giving into his boyfriend’s care. “No one,” Magnus continued, stroking his thumb against Alec’s temple, “is allowed to tear you down. Including you.”

Alec stared up at through half-lidded eyes. “You missed.”

“I missed?” Magnus leaned back as if he was truly affronted.

“Yes, your kiss. You missed.”

“Well then,” Magnus’ voice dropped huskily, “I must try again.”

Alec smiled, tipping his head back and letting his eyes drift closed in preparation of Magnus’ kiss. When Magnus landed a kiss on his cheek, Alec guffawed. “Try again.” A kiss to his nose. “Magnus, you have terrible aim.” His eyelid. “Mags…” His chin. “Seriously, Magnus, do I have to take you to the archery range for target-“ Alec was cut off by his boyfriend’s lips. He brought up a hand to run through the blue streaked spikes, dragging the older man closer to kiss him deeper. 

Humming contently, Alec eventually allowed Magnus to ease back from the kiss. Licking his lips to chase the last remnants of Magnus’ lip gloss, he brought up a hand to brush at his boyfriend’s lips. “I’ve seen to have ruined your lip gloss.”

“Be glad it wasn’t lipstick. Otherwise, we would both be looking like Bobo the Clown right now.” Magnus pressed a kiss to the thumb falling from his lips before shifting more comfortably into the couch. In his lap, Alec wrinkled his nose at the thought of having smeared lipstick all over his face. Magnus responded with his own nose wrinkle, causing the Shadowhunter to chuckle and turn to face the TV. Magnus resumed playing with Alec’s hair as they both settled in to zone out in front of the TV. “What about today made you so tired?”

“Hmm? Oh, a Clave representative is staying this week in order to tell us how we are doing everything wrong. Too many unsanctioned missions by Clary and Jace; an overabundance of demonic activity in the area caused by Valentine; Izzy and I are incompetent and biased in our “dealings” with the Downworld. Basically, they don’t approve of the fact I’m dating you and Izzy… well Izzy just does Izzy.”

Above him, Magnus snorted. “Nice to see that the Clave doesn’t disappoint in their holier-than-thou attitudes when it comes to dealing with the Downworld. Or anything else they don’t approve of.”

“I know, right!” Alec smirked at Magnus. “Honestly, I’m getting tired of this revolving door of Clave representatives.”

“Don’t worry, darling. Most everyone at the Institute as well as most of the New York Downworld recognizes you as the Head of the Institute.”

“And who doesn’t recognize my authority?” Alec mimicked Magnus’ tone as the High Warlock. 

Magnus paused in playing with the dark curls to tug in retaliation at Alec’s ear lobe. “Let’s see here,” he began, ticking off names with his fingers, “Jace, Clary, Izzy, Simon, the occasional Shax demon, rogue vampires, Luke and Maia on a full moon… do I need to go on?”

Alec batted a hand at his boyfriend’s chest before curling back into his lap. Blindly reaching behind him for Magnus’ hand, he dragged it back to his temple. When the fingers resumed their caress, Alec let out a deep sigh. “Actually, all I could think about all day was coming home to you,” he mumbled sleepily. 

The hand that was stroking dark strands stopped at the mention of his words. As the realization of what he had said washed over him, Alec jerked up. “I mean to your home – the loft. Since I wanted to see you. Cause I like spending time with you-“

Alec’s words were cut off when Magnus gently cradled his face with both hands and placed a soft, confident kiss on his lips. Once he felt the panicked tension leave his boyfriend’s body and cautious hands come to rest on his biceps, only then did Magnus lean back from the kiss. “Welcome home, Alexander.”

A slow grin made its way across Alec’s face. “Yeah?” he whispered.

“Yeah,” Magnus softly replied.

Alec smirked and grabbed the front of his boyfriend’s shirt with both hands to yank him into another kiss, this one expressing his joy at coming home.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow on Tumblr @bcnedrah and send me Malec prompts! :)


End file.
